The present disclosure relates to abrasive articles. More particularly, it relates to tools, systems and methods for arranging abrasive particles on a backing as part of the manufacture of an abrasive article.
In general, coated abrasive articles have an abrasive layer secured to a backing. The abrasive layer comprises abrasive particles and a binder that secures the abrasive particles to the backing. One common type of coated abrasive article has an abrasive layer comprised of a make coat or layer, a size coat or layer, and abrasive particles. In making such a coated abrasive article, a make layer precursor comprising a curable make resin is applied to a major surface of the backing. Abrasive particles are then at least partially embedded into the curable make resin, and the curable make resin is at least partially cured to adhere the abrasive particles to the major surface of the backing. A size layer precursor comprising a curable size resin is then applied over the at least partially cured curable make resin and abrasive particles, followed by curing of the curable size resin precursor, and optionally further curing of the curable make resin.
Application of the abrasive particles to a major face of a backing construction (e.g., a backing coated with a make layer precursor) is oftentimes accomplished via drop coating technique in which a bulk supply of the abrasive particles are fed through a hopper and fall onto the major face (e.g., onto or into the make layer precursor) under the force of gravity. A spatial orientation of the abrasive particles upon contacting the major face is entirely random in all directions. Alternatively, electrostatic coating (e-coat) is also well known, and generally employs an electrostatic field to propel the abrasive particles vertically against the force of gravity onto the major face (e.g., onto or into the make layer precursor). With electrostatic coating, it is possible to effect the orientation of the abrasive particles in one direction such that each abrasive particle's elongated dimension is substantially erect (standing up) with respect to the backing surface. However, electrostatic coating is more expensive than drop coating, and may not be viable with all types of abrasive particles (e.g., it can be difficult to consistently electrostatically coat relatively large abrasive particles).
In light of the above, a need exists for improved systems and methods for applying abrasive particles to a backing construction as part of the manufacture of an abrasive article.